hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk
The Hulk is a character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb he invented while trying to save Rick Jones. Subsequently, when Banner is angry, he involuntarily transforms into a huge, incredibly strong creature known as the Hulk. Beginning in comic books in the early 1960s, the character has since been depicted in various other media: in a live-action television series, in three animated series, various video games, and through the use of CGI in five films (Hulk, The Incredible Hulk, The Avengers, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Thor: Ragnarok). Beginnings The Hulk was created by Stan Lee in 1962, in response from fans who indicated that their favorite character was the Thing (Lee also created the Fantastic Four). So he wanted to make a character much like him. The Hulk's first series was called The Incredible Hulk. The series was only six issues. After that, the Hulk guested on other characters' comics until he was in the anthology superhero series Tales to Astonish. It only had the Hulk for half of each issue, then featured another superhero. Then Tales to Astonish became The Incredible Hulk in 1968. Incarnations See List of Hulk incarnations. Powers The Hulk has several powers and abilities, including: *Super strength: ** Ability to lift a car or even an island; lifted 150 billion tons of mountain dropped on top of him in secret wars; once lifted 6 sextillion tons; increases to infinite levels ** Has been encased in pure diamond and completely shattered it simply by flexing; destroys things and structures built to withstand power "of the gods" ** Hulk's strength can be planetary in scale. he held a planet together and shifted its plates to avert worldwide catastrophe ** Destroyed an asteroid twice the size of earth with one blow; punched through a time storm; can destroy planets just with his footsteps ** To give a sense of scale as to the amount of effort required for these lifting feats, it is described that the weight of forty tons, "might as well weigh as many ounces!" (from Incredible Hulk vol.2 #22) *Super jump – Can make huge jumps from one place to another; some can be seen from space; jumps thousands of miles in a single bound *Super speed – Can run at Mach 5; has been described as having "lightning-fast reflexes" (in Marvel Feature #3 and Incredible Hulk #276) *Durability: ** Can withstand extreme temperatures, even the sun ** Has dropped from a planet's orbit and been completely unhurt ** A 1-ton wrecking ball to the back of the head, showing no damage to Hulk's Head ** Even human torch's full nova blast does nothing to the hulk *Stamina: ** Hulk has near infinite stamina ** Can leap endless miles for hours and not break a sweat ** Does not even require sustenance * Healing Factor: ** Has one of the best Healing factors in the Marvel universe which is potentially limitless ** Has had skin torn off reducing him to bones and muscles ** Has regrown his neck after the Maestro snapped it during the future imperfect storyline ** Can regenerate limbs and organs Other Media hulk-1966-animated-series.jpg|''The Incredible Hulk'' (1966 animated TV) (part of The Marvel Super Heroes) Max Ferguson as Hulk Paul Soles as Bruce Banner Incredible hulk.jpg|''The Incredible Hulk'' (1977–82, '88–90) (TV) Lou Ferrigno as Hulk Bill Bixby as David Banner incrediblehulk1982.jpg|''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982–83)(animated TV) Bob Holt as Hulk Michael Bell as Bruce Banner msh-s5.jpg|''Marvel Super Heroes'' (1995) (VG) Andrew Jackson as Hulk hulk96b.jpg|''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996–97) Lou Ferrigno as Hulk Neal McDonough as Bruce Banner Hulk2003.jpg|''Hulk'' (2003) Ang Lee as Hulk Eric Bana as Bruce Banner Hulk2008.jpg|''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) Lou Ferrigno as voice of Hulk Edward Norton as Bruce Banner Ih08 948cbf202a.jpg|''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) (VG) Fred Tatasciore as Hulk Edward Norton as Bruce Banner hulk10.jpg|''Planet Hulk'' (Video 2010) Rick D. Wasserman as Hulk vlcsnap-117222.png|''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (2010–11) (animated TV) Fred Tatasciore as Hulk Avengers_hulk.jpg|''The Avengers'' (2012) Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk Ferrigno also partially voice of Hulk Hulk_green_bro.jpg Hulkprt.png|''Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2013) (animated TV) Fred Tatasciore as Hulk Category:Characters Category:Hulks Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Hulk Incarnations